


I Want

by pbndgeli



Category: geliocs
Genre: Desire, Want, jus some stuff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli





	I Want

I want to lay down. I want to lay down next to you and have your presence near me. I maybe might even let you brush up against me while I lay next to you. If I let you brush up against me and we’re about to go to sleep, then you must be awesome and I’m probably really really really comfortable with you. I want us to fall asleep and be happy. I want us to fall in love and be happy. That would be neat, don’t you think? 

I want us to have a sweet future filled with dear happiness. Maybe I’ll write you a letter complaining about how much I miss you and when you come home and check the mail, you’ll read it. You’ll read it on the couch like you always read the mail and I’ll sit next to you and you’ll smile at me. I want you to smile. I love seeing good people smile. After reading my letter, I want you to give me a kiss on my forehead and say something deep and meaningful to me. I want you to do that. 

I want you to love the way I love you. Aha, I hope I’m really in love with you then.

I want to be a bird. I want freedom. I want to be a cat. I just want to settle down. I want to travel the world and meet new people. I want to stay at home and be around the people I’m familiar with. I want my dreams and hopes and wishes and prayers to come true. Obviously I only want the good ones to come true. I want to be a writer and write about life. Write about hate. Write about nature. Write about love.

I want you. I want just me. I want us. I want more friends, yet I want absolutely no one more. I want to live, breathe, smile. I want to die and wither away into nothingness.

I want life.

I want love.

I want to want less.

But…

I still continue to want.


End file.
